CON MI ULTIMO SUSPIRO
by Kristhen Love
Summary: Es una historia diferente, donde el dinero parece ser el objetivo principal de la unión de una pareja poco usual, Kagome y Bankotsu, pero con el tiempo algo parece crecer entre ellos, no imaginando que el destino les tenía preparado algo a ambos, Inuyasha futuro empleado de Bankotsu, jugará un papel importante en esta extraña historia...
1. UNA BODA ARREGLADA

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y espero leer sus Reviews, Les recuerdo aunque muchos ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, los tome prestados de una de las mejores mangakas del mundo Rumiko Takahashi :3**

****Nota:_ «pensamientos» ; _****_Cursiva POV Kagome_

**Capítulo 1. Una boda arreglada.**

\- Niña Ahome tiene que comer, en tres días es su boda, cada vez está usted más delgada.

\- Largo de aquí no quiero comer, me gustaría morir -Decía Ahome mientras lágrimas se cristalizaban en sus orbes.

\- Pero niña no diga eso .

\- Kaede para que quiero vivir, si tendré que casarme con un hombre al que no amo.

\- Niña con el paso del tiempo aprenderás a amarlo, tienes que intentarlo... él te ama.

-¡Pero yo a él no!

\- Dale una oportunidad...

Toc...Toc...Toc...( Tocan a la puerta de la habitación de Ahome)

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Es él Kaede, no quiero verlo.

\- Niña haz el intento, por lo que más quieras, tu sabes su situación, sus padres fueron quienes aprobaron esto, él no tiene la culpa.

\- Esta bien Kaede lo intentaré, yo sé que él no tiene la culpa, aunque verdaderamente no se la razón de apresurar todo.

Ahome aún estaba en su cama envuelta en las sábanas, tenía una bandeja con deliciosa fruta picada y un jugo de naranja, ella no sabía si comer o no.

\- Adelante esta abierto .

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy hermosa?

Diciendo esto el hombre entró en la habitación y llegó hasta ella plantándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Apenas comenzarás el desayuno?

\- Eh sí, es que con los nervios de la boda casi no me da hambre.

\- Te entiendo hermosa, estoy igual de nervioso, casarme con la mujer más bella del planeta tiene que quitarme el apetito.

\- n/n Me sonrojas, no es para tanto.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo deseo que seas mi esposa, solo espero que puedas llegar a amarme como yo a ti.

Ahome bajó su mirada, él sabía que su boda era un acuerdo entre ambas familias y él amaba a Ahome desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

\- Yo...Ban...

\- No tienes que decirme nada, yo lo entiendo, sé que fue un arreglo de nuestras familias, si no estuviera en esta situación y las cosas fueran diferentes, no te pediría que te cases conmigo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que sería lo mejor.

\- Prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo, eres un hombre muy bueno así que te prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para amarte.

Después de esas palabras ambos se abrazaron, Kaede los miró por un momento y luego se retiró para darles privacidad a los futuros esposos.

_El día de mi boda, se supone debería ser la mujer más feliz del universo, pero no es así...Casarme con alguien a quien no amo, todo para que mis padres no se quedaran en la ruina, y los padres de él quieren un nieto, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de estar con él alguna vez._

_Es cierto que él y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos pequeños, aun así nunca he podido verlo como hombre, una vez jugamos a los novios y me divertí, aunque cuando intentó besarme terminé llorando, siempre me has tratado muy bien y me defendías cuando alguien trataba de propasarse conmigo, ¿por qué no puedo amarte?, debo intentarlo por nuestro bien._

_Mañana es el día de nuestra boda, me han hecho la prueba del vestido una y otra vez y terminan cociéndolo nuevamente porque he dejado de comer, yo sé que él se ha dado cuenta pero no quiere presionarme, tengo 24 años y estoy a un día de casarme, mis primos ni siquiera podrán estar conmigo, están en el extranjero y no disponen de mucho dinero para hacer el largo viaje._

Ahome caminaba por el gran jardín de la casa, su piel lucia pálida, sus intensos ojos chocolate no tenían tanto brillo, su cabellera color azabache era movida por el viento. Desde el segundo piso en una de las habitaciones alguien la miraba a lo lejos, contemplando su belleza, contemplando su mirada.

****_«Ahome este tiempo será lo más hermosos de mi vida, lo disfrutaré al máximo, si no llegaras a amarme creo que sería lo mejor para ti, cuando te enteres de todo probablemente me odiarás, pero el tiempo que estemos casados quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.»_****

El gran día había llegado, el jardín lucía espectacularmente elegante, hermosas sedas en color blanco cubrían el lugar, una enorme mesa de regalos era adornada en el centro por un enorme pastel de bodas, cada mesa para invitados tenía un centro de mesa con flores reales, además los cubiertos y vajilla eran de plata y porcelana respectivamente, un gusto exquisito para los invitados.

En la iglesia se encontraban los invitados, esperando a la novia, el novio por su parte se encontraba frente al altar esperando por la llegada de ella, en ese momento ella hizo su triunfal aparición, la mirada de todos los invitados estaban posadas sobre ella y el novio aún estaba más embelesado que todos ellos juntos.

Ella caminaba hacia el altar, del brazo de su padre, Ahome estaba asustada por el paso que daría pero ya había prometido dar su mejor esfuerzo y no podía echarse para atrás en ese preciso momento.

Ahome lucía hermosa, tenía un vestido de novia que estaba ceñido a su cuerpo pero era un corte amplio de la cintura para abajo, llevaba el cabello recogido con una peineta y usaba un collar de perla, su ramo era de rosas rojas naturales, le habían quitado las espinas y estaban unidas las rosas por un hermoso listón blanco.

Tres miradas tenían una especial atención en ella, se veía verdaderamente hermosa aunque en su mirada no se notaba.

\- Hija recuerda que esto que estas apunto de hacer nos hará felices a todos.

Ahome no respondió a su padre, sus ojos se cristalizaron, ella no quería llorar, ahí no, mucho menos frente a su futuro esposo, quien no tenía culpa de nada al igual que ella.

Cuando llegaron al altar, él le ofreció su mano para sujetarse, ella lo acepto, ellos se encontraban frente al altar ante el sacerdote, estaba muy nerviosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos personas que se aman mutuamente, es mi deber preguntar si hay alguna razón, o algún impedimento para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecieron en total silencio, Ahome ya sabía que nada sucedería era su destino casarse con él, Luego de varios sermones el momento tan esperado por todos llego.

\- Señorita Ahome, acepta amar y respetar a este hombre, en la salud y en la enfermedad ante cualquier adversidad, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Ahome guardo silencio por un momento, mientras miraba al hombre que tenía frente a ella, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados pero ella respondió.

\- Sí, Acepto.

\- Y tu Bankotsu aceptas amar y cuidar a esta mujer en la salud y en la enfermedad ante cualquier adversidad, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe -

\- Sí, Acepto.

El no tardó en responder, así que las últimas palabras del sacerdote los unirían hasta que la muerte los separase.

\- Entonces por el poder que me concede la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer...Que lo que Kami ha unido no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia.

Bankotsu era el hombre con el que se había casado Ahome, un joven muy apuesto de familia acomodada, excelente partido para cualquier chica, pero él estaba enamorado únicamente de Ahome desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, la boda tendría que llevarse a cabo en menos de un mes, ya que así lo exigía la familia de él, algo no andaba bien, pero solo ellos sabían acerca de ello.

Una lágrima se escapaba de los hermosos ojos color chocolate al momento de ser besada por su ahora esposo.

\- No llores hermosa, prometo amarte hasta el último de mis días.

\- No repitas eso Bankotsu.

\- Es la verdad hermosa, te voy a amar hasta mi último aliento.

Una de las rosas del ramo parecía tener espinas, el dedo de Ahome fue perforado por ella, al levantar su mano para ver su dedo una gota de Sangre cayó sobre el pulcro vestido blanco.

El hermoso color blanco del vestido había sido manchado por una gota de Sangre, Kaede vio cuando la gota caía sobre el vestido.

****_«Mal augurio mi niña, espero que no sufras demasiado, este matrimonio puede significar mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero la felicidad te será arrebatada espero puedas entenderlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sé que te enamoraras nuevamente...»_****

Al terminar la misa, todos los invitados irían a la recepción que sería en la mansión de los Sakamaki, es decir la residencia de Bankotsu.

\- ¿Estas bien, hermosa?

\- Sí, solo que una de las rosas tenía espina, me he picado el dedo pero es solo eso.

\- Ok está bien hermosa, entonces vamos a la recepción, nuestros invitados ya están en camino.

\- Sí, como tú digas.

Bankotsu ayudo a su ahora esposa a subir a la elegante limosina blanca, con decorado de rosas rojas, tal y como el arreglo de Ahome, al llegar a la recepción todos los invitados les aplaudieron al verlos llegar juntos, para abrir el baile, la pareja de recién casados tenía que abrir la pista, así que ambos se situaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

\- Escucha esa canción hermosa, quiero dedicártela, cuando la escuches y yo no este quiero que siempre pienses en mí .

\- Bankotsu ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? siempre me hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo ¿Es que planeas irte a algún lugar?

\- No me hagas caso hermoso, no me iré a ningún lado, te amo demasiado como para hacer eso, en todo caso... Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.

La mirada de todos los invitados estaba centrada en la pareja de recién casados, Ahome tenía su mano en el hombro de él y cuando escucho las palabras de Bankotsu lo apretó fuertemente mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho.

****_«Kami-Sama ayúdame para que pueda amarlo como es debido, él me ha cuidado y me ha respetado, es un buen hombre y me ama, ahora que soy su esposa quiero esforzarme, quiero amarlo, quiero...»_****

\- ¿Me permites bailar con la novia?

\- Entonces yo quiero bailar con el apuesto novio.

Ahome reaccionó al escuchar esas voces tan familiares.

\- Sango, Miroku ¿Dijeron que no podrían venir?

Los ojos de Ahome se abrieron como platos, estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, frente a ella se encontraban sus primos, Sango era su prima de sangre y Miroku era el esposo de ella.

\- Así es, pero un pajarito muy generoso que quería que estuviéramos en el día más importante de tu vida contigo a tu lado nos hizo posible este viaje.

Ahome dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacia su recién esposo, él la miro y le sonrió.

\- Gracias mi amor.

Diciendo esto Ahome se lanzó a los brazos de Bankotsu, él estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que lo llamaba diferente y con tanto afecto. Ahome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó un poco de él, ella tenía las mejillas pintadas con un ligero tono carmesí, Miroku aparto suavemente a Ahome de él, mientras que Sango poso su mano sobre el hombro de Bankotsu.

La melodía que él le había dedicado a Ahome aún seguía sonando, estaban separados por los primos de Ahome, pero ella miraba a Bankotsu mientras bailaba con su primo político.

\- Así que estas felizmente casada, puedo darme cuenta que lo amas, además él te ama demasiado, pago nuestro viaje y trajimos a un amigo con nosotros, el pago sin decir nada, nuestro amigo está en la mesa que nos asignaron como familiares.

\- U/U Si, él es un hombre muy bueno, él...Él se merece todo.

Ahome no dejaba de mirarlo y Bankotsu también la miraba, había momentos en que sus miradas se encontraban y ella se sonrojaba, el únicamente sonreía.

\- ¿Sango como estuvo su viaje? entiendo que en tu estado el viaje debe ser desgastante -

\- Estuvo muy bien, además el viaje fue placentero gracias a que nos patrocinaste un viaje en primera clase, te lo agradecemos, quería estar en este momento tan especial en la vida de Ahome.

\- Si lo sé, por eso quería que estuvieras aquí, además cuando se entere de tu embarazo ella se pondrá muy feliz.

\- Espero que ustedes igual hagan la tarea y tengan un bebé para que mi pequeñito no este tanto tiempo solito.

\- Deseo que eso suceda pronto Sango...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. ACONTECIMIENTOS

**Capítulo 2. Acontecimientos.**

\- Si lo sé, por eso quería que estuvieras aquí, además cuando se entere de tu embarazo ella se pondrá muy feliz.

\- Espero que ustedes igual hagan la tarea y tengan un bebé para que mi pequeño no esté tanto tiempo solito.

\- Deseo que eso suceda pronto Sango.

\- Pronto lo tendrán, no te preocupes, hace un momento Miroku y yo nos dimos cuenta que son muy unidos, ella debe amarte muchísimo .

\- Yo la amo muchísimo más Sango, y deseo que tengamos pronto a mi primogénito y heredero.

\- Jaja vas muy pronto Bankotsu, primogénito sí, pero heredero aun faltaran los hermanitos.

\- Tienes razón Sango, y ¿Miroku ha analizado la propuesta que le hice?

\- Si la ha estado estudiando, pero no sabe si aceptar, no me mal entiendas, en el extranjero ya tenemos un apartamento, y Miroku tiene de empleado al chico que vino con nosotros, Miroku no quiere dejarlo sin empleo.

\- Y qué te parece si también incluimos al muchacho, es decir le haríamos la misma propuesta.

\- Bankotsu te puedo hacer una pregunta.

\- Si claro, dime.

\- ¿Porque estás haciendo todo esto?

\- Es algo muy simple, Ahome te aprecia muchísimo, más que su prima eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y ahora que se entere que estás embarazada ella querrá estar cerca de ti, si ella se va al extranjero yo me quedaría solo, recuerda que la compañía de mi familia está ahora en mis manos y no podría ir con ella.

\- Mmh :/ parece lógica y razonable tu respuesta, realmente creí que sucedía algo malo.

\- No claro que no, solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

\- Eres un buen esposo, ella te corresponderá del mismo modo.

\- Los veo muy entretenidos pero me gustaría bailar con mi esposa.

Miroku interrumpió la plática de Bankotsu y Sango, ella sonrió al escuchar a su esposo, Ahome estaba sonrojada pero sujeto la mano de su ahora esposo. Ella se aferró a él.

\- ¿Estás bien hermosa?

\- Ah, etto... ¡Mmh!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se aferraba más a él.

\- Bankotsu.

\- Dime, hermosa.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias, ¿Por qué? tú no tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Tengo mucho que agradecerte, has ayudado a mi familia, trajiste a mis primos hasta Tokio, y siempre me estás cuidando.

\- Todo eso lo hago porque te amo y yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz, me gusta verte sonreír desde que éramos compañeros de juegos, siempre amaba verte sonreír.

Ahome miró a Bankotsu a los ojos, ella sabía que él solía ser sincero con respecto a lo que sentía por ella, todos los miraban ya que ellos eran el motivo de toda la gala, Bankotsu se acercó un poco más a ella y la beso mientras bailaban, Ahome se dejó llevar por esa acción, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudirles, Ahome se despegó muy suavemente de él.

\- Te amo hermosa.

Ella no respondió, solo se recargo sobre el pecho de Bankotsu.

\- ¿Podría bailar con la novia?

Bankotsu y Ahome miraron a la persona que solicito bailar con la novia, un chico de largo cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, era un chico de piel clara y con una mirada muy dulce llevaba puesto un buen traje.

\- Disculpen por no presentarme, soy amigo de Miroku y Sango, mi nombre es Inuyasha.

\- Ah joven Inuyasha, bienvenido a Tokio, espero que sea de su agrado el lugar, porque Sango tendrá una propuesta que hacerle.

\- Muchas gracias, pero... ¿Entonces me permitiría bailar con su esposa?

\- Ah sí, claro.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Ahome, ella lo aceptó y comenzó a bailar con él, Sango vio que su amigo había ido a robarse a la novia así que ella fue a robarse al novio nuevamente.

\- ¿Bailamos? n_n

\- Claro que si Sango, ¿Así que él es Inuyasha?

\- Si, él es Inuyasha, empleado y amigo de Miroku.

\- Le he dicho que tienes una propuesta que hacerle, espero que hables lo más pronto posible con Miroku y él.

\- Claro que si Bankotsu, no te preocupes por eso, solo espero que Inuyasha acepte, ya que estar en Tokio le trae muy malos recuerdos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Inuyasha ya había vivido aquí antes?

\- Si, así es, él vivía aquí en Tokio con su prometida.

\- ¿Quieres decir que él es casado?

\- No, no, claro que no, Inuyasha la amaba muchísimo era su primer amor, Kikyo y él acababan de comprometerse, ella quería apresurar la boda, hacer algo sencillo, pero Inuyasha quería que ella tuviera una hermosa fiesta a su altura, así que demoraron mucho con eso, ella estaba enferma y murió antes de que ellos pudieran unir sus vidas.

Al escuchar esa historia Bankotsu miro a Ahome, su mirada parecía ensombrecida, por un momento el solo se perdió en sus pensamientos y en el rostro de su amada Ahome.

\- Bankotsu ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Ah?...Si, lo siento es que realmente me quede pensando en el joven.

\- Inuyasha aún se culpa por lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Pero por qué se culpa? Si ella prefirió callarlo debió ser para no hacerlo sufrir, para no lastimarlo y para que no le tuvieran lástima.

\- Es lo mismo que le dijimos todos, pero él no se perdona el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, todo sucedió aquí en Tokio, así que es difícil para el volver a este lugar.

Bankotsu miraba a Inuyasha con su esposa, él tenía una extraña sensación en él cuerpo, no sabía si era por la plática con Sango o por la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- Señora, déjeme decirle que usted luce realmente hermosa hoy.

\- Muchas gracias, joven Inuyasha.

\- Su esposo debe estar realmente feliz.

\- Si claro, ambos lo somos.

\- Claro así debe ser, cuando dos personas deciden unir sus vidas para siempre, debe ser porque se aman muchísimo, y cuando eso sucede no debemos dejar que el tiempo se nos ponga en contra, no importa si hoy son novios y al día siguiente ya son esposos, deben aprovechar estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

Ahome escuchaba atenta las palabras de Inuyasha, por un instante ella recordó lo apresurada que fue la boda, aunque ella no entendía realmente el apuro por casarse.

\- ¿Es usted casado?

\- No señora, me hubiera gustado mucho casarme pero...

\- Pero...

La mirada de Inuyasha se nubló, él ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo, Bankotsu se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó a ellos.

\- Si me permites Inuyasha, me estoy poniendo un poco celoso, ¿Podría llevarme a mi esposa?

\- Si, Si claro.

\- ¿Que sucede Bankotsu?

\- Nada en realidad mi hermosa es solo que me di cuenta que el joven Inuyasha necesitaba aire.

Ahome miro a Inuyasha, y se dio cuenta que Bankotsu tenía razón. Él invitado estaba dirigiéndose hacia una parte deshabitada del jardín.

\- Creo que es hora de partir el pastel mi hermosa.

\- Si tienes razón, vamos.

\- Como digas esposa mía .

Ahome tomo la mano de Bankotsu y lo dirigió hasta la gran mesa de regalos donde se encontraba el hermoso pastel. Él lucia muy contento por el comportamiento de Ahome, aunque sabía que ella se estaba esforzando para complacerle.

\- Buenas noches a todos los que nos acompañan en esta hermosa velada, para festejar a los recién casados: Ahome Higurashi y Bankotsu Sakamaki, ellos partirán su pastel para compartir su amor y abundancia con todos nosotros.

Todos aplaudían a Miroku, quien había tomado el micrófono para anunciar el corte del pastel, la pareja estaba abrazada sujetando juntos el cuchillo para partir el pastel, cuando ambos hicieron el corte todos les aplaudían, ella miraba a Bankotsu, quien no dejaba de mirarla cada que tenía oportunidad.

Después de partir el pastel, los novios se sentaron en la mesa principal, desde ahí ellos miraban a sus invitados, algunos aún estaban comiendo, otros ya estaban en el pastel, algunos cuantos estaban bailando en la pista, ellos estaban juntos en la mesa.

\- Ahome, que te gustaría que pasara ahora que ya somos esposos.

\- Mmh O/O ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si, quisiera saber cómo te gustaría que pasáramos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos.

\- Mmh! pues ahora que soy tu esposa creo que lo más conveniente es que me dedique a los deberes del hogar, viviremos en nuestra propia casa ¿cierto?

\- ¿Tú quieres hacer eso? Si vivimos en la mansión tú no tendrás que ocuparte de eso, ya que los empleados se encargan de eso, además la empresa de mi padre ha pasado a mis manos, así que tengo que hacerme cargo de ello.

\- Bu...Bueno no había pensado que sería así de complicado, yo, entonces yo buscaré un empleo.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no, yo no quiero que mi esposa trabaje, para eso soy tu esposo, quiero consentirte y darte todos los lujos que tú te mereces.

\- Bankotsu yo... En realidad no necesito lujos, tu compañía es suficiente para mi u/u además... -

\- ¿Mi compañía es suficiente para ti?

Los ojos de Bankotsu se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras, Ahome lo miro y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus palabras habían dado esperanza a Bankotsu, y aunque tenía miedo por ello, igual estaba feliz de poder devolverle un poco de la felicidad que él le brindaba a ella.

\- Claro que si Bankotsu, tu compañía me agrada mucho, y aunque vivamos en la mansión yo quiero encargarme de las labores de casa, le pediré a Kaede que me enseñe a cocinar, para que cuando vuelvas del trabajo tengas comida casera echa por mí.

\- Ahome, mi hermosa, soy el hombre más dichoso, esa comida será para mí un manjar que me hará tocar el cielo antes de tiempo.

Ahome miraba a Bankotsu la sinceridad de sus palabras podían sentirse, ella lo escuchaba y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero de lo que estaba segura es de que nadie más le había provocado esos sentimientos.

Ella lo abrazo, y él correspondió gustoso ese abrazo, permanecieron así por un instante. Inuyasha los miraba desde el lugar donde estaba, él estaba recordando a Kikyo su gran amor, con quien no pudo casarse por culpa de una enfermedad.

Después de unos momentos ellos se soltaron, Ahome miraba a sus primos bailar, ellos lucían completamente felices, se amaban, se habían conocido desde pequeños, tal como ella con Bankotsu, aunque sus resultados de amor no hayan sido iguales, ella era feliz por el hecho de saber que se había casado con un hombre maravilloso.

\- Creo que ya es hora hermosa.

\- ¿Hora de qué? No entiendo.

\- Es hora de despedirnos de nuestros invitados, para comenzar nuestra Luna de Miel.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. LA SORPRESA

**Nota: _**«pensamientos de Ahome»**_**

**Capítulo 3. La Sorpresa.**

Después de partir el pastel, los novios se sentaron en la mesa principal desde ahí ellos miraban a sus invitados, algunos aún estaban comiendo, otros ya estaban en el pastel, algunos cuantos estaban bailando en la pista, ellos estaban juntos en la mesa.

\- Creo que ya es hora hermosa.

\- ¿Hora de qué?

\- Es hora de despedirnos de nuestros invitados, para comenzar nuestra Luna de Miel.

Ahome sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, fue como una descarga eléctrica que avanzaba por toda su espina, escuchar esas palabras le recordaron lo que por un momento ella había olvidado, al finalizar la boda ella tendría que entregarse a él para así consumar su sagrada unión.

Él notó la preocupación de ella en su rostro, luego de permanecer observándola la sonrisa de él desapareció un poco.

\- Ahome, yo no te obligaré a consumar nuestra unión si tu no quieres, solo digo que los invitados están esperando el momento en que los novios se despidan para irse a su luna de miel, es de lo más normal que ellos piensen que deseamos consumar nuestro matrimonio, todos los invitados aquí creen que lo apresurado de nuestra boda fue porque nos amamos demasiado, tanto que no queríamos estar más tiempo separados.

Ahome bajo su mirada, las palabras de Bankotsu estaban resultando difíciles y dolorosas para ella, sabía que él tenía la razón, incluso sus primos creían que el amor de ellos era mutuo.

\- Bankotsu yo...

\- Nunca te obligaría a que hicieras algo que no quieres hermosa, nuestra boda fue acordada, tú aceptaste, si tú me hubieras dicho que no yo...te hubiera entendido .

Ahome sujeto la mano de él y la llevo hasta sus labios, ella le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Gracias Bankotsu por ser como eres, pero te prometí que me esforzaría, y ahora yo soy tu esposa.

\- Claro que eres mi esposa y con eso yo soy el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

Ahome se levantó de su asiento y sin dejar de sujetar la mano de él, lo jaló un poquito para que él también se levantara.

\- Entonces vamos... Llegó el momento de despedirnos de nuestros invitados n_n .

Ahome le sonrió a Bankotsu, él realmente la amaba demasiado no podía dejar de mirarla, ella siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo.

Ahome y Bankotsu habían dejado la mesa donde estaban, ella dirigía a su esposo hacia una de las entradas de la casa, Kaede estaba ahí parada como si supiera que ellos se dirigían hacia allá en ese momento.

\- Iré a despedirme de unos amigos, enseguida vuelvo mi amor.

\- Esta bien amor o/o aquí te espero con Kaede.

Antes de irse Bankotsu le dio un beso en la frente, ella cerró los ojos y después le sonrió.

\- Niña Ahome ¿Se marchan a su luna de miel?

\- Si Kaede U/U ha llegado el momento.

\- Mi niña no pongas esa carita, él joven Bankotsu es muy bueno, él no te forzara a que estés con él si tú no lo deseas.

\- Lo sé nana Kaede, y eso es lo que me molesta, que no puedo servirle como mujer, que no puedo entregarme a él aunque sea tan lindo conmigo, tan caballeroso y atento, No puedo, ¡NO PUEDO! PORQUE, PORQUE NO LO AMO.

Ahome comenzó a llorar, ella estaba un poco apartada de la fiesta, junto con Kaede, Bankotsu había ido a despedirse de algunos de sus invitados.

\- No llores más niña, no es bueno que llores usando el vestido de novia, solo intenta quererlo y terminarás amándolo.

\- Es lo que más deseo Kaede, quiero amarlo, él...Él se lo merece, me ha tratado como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, me cuida, cuida de mi familia, trajo a mis primos hasta Tokio, y él desea que yo sea feliz, ni siquiera piensa en su felicidad, él solo piensa en mí.

\- Su felicidad eres tú, por eso es que le importas más que nada.

Ahome estaba pensando en todas las palabras de la anciana, ella siempre tenía razón en cada una de las cosas que decía, además ella había estado cerca de Bankotsu desde que era pequeño.

\- Gracias nana Kaede, este mes que estaremos los dos solos... yo...yo espero poder llegar a quererlo aún más.

\- ¿Ya estás lista amor? me he despedido de algunos amigos, así que están corriendo el rumor de que los novios ya se marchan.

\- Eh!...Si amor, estoy lista.

\- ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estuviste llorando?

\- Ah! eso, no...Bueno si pero...

\- ¿Es por culpa mía?

\- No, no mi amor, claro que no es culpa tuya.

Ahome nuevamente sin darse cuenta llamó con cariño a Bankotsu y además lo había sujetado por el rostro al decirle que no era a causa de él sus lágrimas. Al darse cuenta ella bajo sus brazos, al igual que su mirada, un leve tono carmesí coloreaba sus mejillas.

\- U/U yo...yo estaba triste porque... no veré a nana Kaede por un mes, y ella y yo nos estábamos despidiendo no es así nana Kaede.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar tomarla del brazo y atraerla hacia él, ella estaba sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, pero poco a poc se fue incorporando y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él por su espalda.

\- O/O E...Etto... Que sucede Bankotsu.

\- n_n No es nada hermosa, es solo que... tú me haces feliz.

Kaede no quería interrumpirlos así que se marchó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ahome, para terminar de alistar las pertenencias de ella, para su viaje de un mes.

****_«Soy consciente de que ahora Bankotsu es mi esposo, así que tengo que hablarle como es debido, no puedo seguir llamándole Bankotsu cuando él me llama diferente y con dulzura, no puedo ser indiferente a su forma de tratarme, tengo que hacerlo»._****

\- Me iré a despedir de mis primos.

\- Vamos mi amor, yo te acompaño, igual quiero despedirme de ellos.

\- Sí, claro que si ca...Cariño O/O .

Bankotsu sonrió al darse cuenta que ella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Bankotsu tomó la mano de su ahora esposa y caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban Sango y Miroku, junto a ellos estaba sentado Inuyasha, quien ya lucía un poco mejor.

\- ¿Así que llego la hora de estar solitos eh? tortolitos - Dijo Miroku con un tono de picardía.

\- ¬/¬ Miroku, amor no digas eso -Espetó Sango como regañándolo por la indiscreción.

\- O/O E...Etto...

\- Tranquila mi amor, no tienes que decir nada... Efectivamente Miroku es hora de marcharnos.

\- Bankotsu ¿Crees que es buena idea que Ahome se entere? digo, que tal y se pone las pilas esta noche - Replicó Sango en un tono de juego.

\- O/O E...De... ¿De qué están hablando?

\- Claro que puedes decirle Sango, para que ocultarle algo tan maravilloso como eso.

\- De que hablan ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando?

\- En realidad, Ahome es una sorpresa.

\- O/O ¿Una sorpresa? de que se trata...

Inuyasha miraba las reacciones de Ahome, él no sabía por qué; pero de algún modo ella le llamaba la atención, tal vez porque tenía un ligero parecido a su único amor Kikyo.

Ahome no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a Inuyasha, Bankotsu aun la agarraba de la mano mientras ella cuestionaba sonrojada sobre cuál era la sorpresa.

\- Ahome, tú y Bankotsu Mmh, bueno en realidad...Miroku y yo.

\- Sango no te entiendo ¿Dime qué pasa?

\- ^_^ Ahome, tú y Bankotsu serán tíos.

Todos en la mesa miraban la reacción de Ahome, ella tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, los ojos de Ahome comenzaron a cristalizarse, ella no decía nada, lo que provocó el susto de Sango, Bankotsu la tenía sujetada de la mano pero estaba parado tras de ella, sujetándole la cintura con la mano libre.

\- ¿Q... ¿Qué pasa? Aho...me N... ¿No dirás nada?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ahome, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Sango, Felicidades.

Ahome se aferró a Sango en un fuerte abrazo, los tres hombres las miraban enternecidos, ya que la reacción secundaria de Ahome le sacó las lágrimas a Sango, ambas mujeres estaban abrazadas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tonta, creí que no te había agradado la noticia.

\- Sango-chan no digas eso, al contrario soy la tía más feliz del mundo ¡tendrás un bebé!

\- Si Ahome, Miroku y yo seremos padres, después de tanto tiempo .

\- Sé que ese bebé les traerá muchísima felicidad y alegría a su matrimonio, quisiera poder estar contigo durante el desarrollo de tu embarazo.

Sango miro a Bankotsu quien únicamente sonreía, Sango se dio cuenta que Bankotsu tenía razón con respecto a que Ahome haría lo que fuera para estar con ella durante todo su embarazo.

\- Podrías hacer algo mejor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres Sango?

\- Hablo de que podrías darle una compañerita de juegos a nuestro bebé.

\- O/O Hablas de...

\- Así es Ahome ¿Por qué no se embarazan Bankotsu y tú?

Ahome se apartó de los brazos de Sango, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos ella giró suavemente su rostro para mirar a su esposo quien la miraba como siempre, con esa calidez y dulzura que la hacía sentir segura.

\- Sango, creo que por el momento Ahome y yo queremos disfrutar nuestra compañía el uno del otro, más adelante es probable que Ahome quiera dedicarse a formar una familia y yo estaría gustoso de que eso sucediese.

_**«Ban...kotsu» - **_Ahome no dejaba de mirarlo, él siempre estaba buscando la forma de que nadie se enterara de cómo había sido en realidad su matrimonio, siempre decía las palabras justas en el momento adecuado.

\- Niña Ahome su equipaje está en el auto, al igual que las del joven amo Bankotsu.

\- Muchas gracias nana Kaede :') .

La anciana le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa a Ahome donde se entendía claramente que ella le suplicaba que hiciera todo lo posible para que su matrimonio funcionase, Ahome entendía el mensaje y le devolvió una sonrisa sincera de gratitud.

\- Sango cuando regresemos de nuestra luna de miel, espero sigas en Tokio, quisiera poder ir contigo a tu primer chequeo.

\- Si creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo, así que vete tranquila y disfruta de tu luna de miel.

\- Miroku, cuida muchísimo de mi Sango, recuerda que ella y ese bebé deben ser lo más importante en la vida para ti.

\- Ese discurso lo eh escuchado antes - Dijo Miroku en un tono de antipatía, claro en broma.

\- ¿Qué? ^_^ ¿Quién te lo ha dicho Miroku?

\- El tonto de mi amigo Inuyasha.

Ahome lo miró, Inuyasha estaba sonriéndole a Ahome, ella le sonrió levemente y se tomó más fuerte de la mano de su esposo.

\- Bueno, entonces si te lo han dicho me voy tranquila, cuida de ellos, joven Inuyasha un placer conocerlo, está usted en su casa. Creo que es hora de irnos amor ¿Cierto? - Cuestiono Ahome con una voz suave y dulce.

\- Así es mi amor, debemos irnos si no perderemos el vuelo.

\- Si, tienes razón, entonces se quedan todos en su casa, Bankotsu y yo nos vamos ya.

Todos se despedían con abrazos, cada uno le decía algo al oído a la otra persona, al momento de abrazarse, todos tenían algo que decir, incluso Inuyasha se despidió de los novios de abrazo, como si él fuera un integrante más de la familia.

\- Ahome te quiero mucho, cuídate y disfruta tu noche de bodas - Susurro sango al oído de Ahome.

\- Claro que lo disfrutaré Sango, cuídate muchísimo y cuida a ese bebito que está creciendo dentro de ti - Susurró Ahome al oído de Sango.

\- Bankotsu, cuídala ella te ama, serán muy felices juntos, tal como lo somos Miroku y yo - Susurró Sango al oído de Bankotsu.

\- Así lo hare Sango, de eso puedes estar segura, la cuidaré con mi propia vida si es preciso, ella es lo que más amo en la vida y aun después de ella la seguiré amando - Susurro Bankotsu al oído de Sango.

\- Miroku ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito, cuida mucho de Sango, ella tenía muchos deseos de convertirse en madre y por fin lo logró - Susurro Ahome al oído de Miroku.

\- Ahome cuida de tu esposo, no te preocupes por Sango, tú sabes cuánto la amo y la adoro, ella estará conmigo siempre, haz feliz a tu marido, ya sé que lo amas pero nunca está de más decirte que también necesitamos escuchar palabras de amor y apoyo - Susurró Miroku al oído de Ahome.

\- Miroku, no tardes demasiado en aceptar el ofrecimiento que te hice, háblalo con Sango - Susurró Bankotsu al oído de Miroku.

\- Si, lo hablaremos no te preocupes, disfruta de tu noche de bodas con Ahome ella es muy buena y te quiere - Susurro Miroku al oído de Bankotsu.

\- Señor Bankotsu, le deseo un buen viaje, disfrute de su esposa al máximo, es lo que deberían hacer todas las parejas.

\- Gracias Inuyasha, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, es lo que más deseo vivir al máximo mi vida con ella, por cierto, espero de corazón que acepte la propuesta que tengo para usted - Susurro Bankotsu al oído de Inuyasha.

\- Señora Ahome, deseo de corazón que su matrimonio dure muchos años, disfrute de la compañía de su esposo al máximo, no deje que el tiempo se interponga entre su amor y ustedes - Susurró Inuyasha al oído de Ahome.

\- G...Gra...Gracias...Inuyasha - Le susurró Ahome al oído.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. LUNA DE MIEL

**Nota: **_«pensamientos de Ahome»_****

**Capítulo 4. Luna de Miel**

\- Señora Ahome, deseo de corazón que su matrimonio dure muchos años, disfrute de la compañía de su esposo al máximo, no deje que el tiempo se interponga entre su amor y ustedes - Susurró Inuyasha al oído de Ahome.

\- G...Gra...Gracias...Inuyasha - Le susurró Ahome al oído.

Bankotsu le ofreció su mano a Ahome para que la tomara y ella así lo hizo.

\- Entonces ¡BUEN VIAJE! - Dijo Sango con una enorme sonrisa.

Bankotsu y Ahome comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su automóvil, cerca del auto estaba Kaede quien los esperaba para despedirse de ellos, al igual que los padres de Bankotsu y los de Ahome.

\- Padre, Madre, es momento que mi esposa y yo nos marchemos, recuerden que solo será un mes.

La madre de Bankotsu no dejaba de llorar, parecía estar demasiado nostálgica, por todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Papá, Mamá es hora de irme, a mi regreso todas mis cosas deben estar instaladas en la mansión de mi esposo, u/u así que pueden disponer de mi antigua habitación como mejor les parezca.

\- Hija queremos que seas feliz, gracias por ayudarnos, te amamos.

**_«Yo también quiero ser feliz, Bankotsu es un hombre bueno, pero casarme con él sin amor, solo por salvarnos de la ruina, no sé si es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, espero no arrepentirme de eso****_»._****_**

\- Mi amor tenemos que irnos, si no perderemos el vuelo.

\- Tienes razón Cariño o/o .

Bankotsu tomo la mano de Ahome para que llegaran al auto, estaban a escasos metros.

\- Ahome cuida de mi hijo por favor.

Ahome se giró para ver a la madre de Bankotsu quien no dejaba de llorar, por un momento Ahome miro fijamente a la mujer, ella no entendía muy bien las palabras de la mujer, por un lado ella sabía que Bankotsu era hijo único al igual que ella, y recordaba que la madre de él era algo sobreprotectora desde que eran pequeños.

\- Vamos mi amor, no le hagas caso a mi madre, soy yo quien debe cuidar de ti.

\- O/O E... Está bien cariño.

Ambos subieron a la limosina que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, ellos viajarían a parís, era justo en ese hermoso lugar que Bankotsu había elegido llevarla. Él quería hacer hasta lo imposible para que Ahome se sintiera muy a gusto con él.

Iban en el camino sin hablar, ella miraba a través de su ventana, veía las luces de la ciudad y comenzó a recordar fragmentos de su infancia con Bankotsu.

Poco a poco ella estaba siendo vencida por el sueño, Bankotsu lo noto así que dejó que ella se recargara sobre su hombro, él iba con su mirada perdida en los labios de ella, de pronto pareció recordar algo y clavo su mirada al cielo.

\- Señor ya tomó su...

\- Si Renkotsu ya las he tomado, evita los comentarios cuando este cerca mi esposa.

\- Si señor, lo siento.

Minutos más tarde al llegar al aeropuerto Bankotsu levanto a Ahome de manera sutil, ellos se irían en un vuelo privado y no comercial como Ahome creía que seria.

\- Mi amor, preciosa hemos llegado al aeropuerto.

\- Mmh, ¿Ya llegamos?

\- Si así es mi amor.

Ahome se talló un poco los ojos, Bankotsu salió de la limosina en el instante que Renkotsu le abrió la portezuela, Ahome aún estaba en la limosina, Bankotsu desde el exterior le extendió la mano para que ella se apoyara de él para salir y así lo hizo.

\- gracias Bankotsu n_n por cierto que vuelo es el que tomaremos, aun no me has dicho a donde será el viaje.

\- Nuestro viaje es una sorpresa, nuestro avión debe estar esperándonos.

\- O.O Co... ¿Cómo que nuestro avión?

\- Si así es mi amor, iremos en un avión privado a nuestro destino.

\- Pe...Pero Bankotsu yo...

\- Es parte de la sorpresa, vamos nuestro piloto debe estar algo desesperado.

Al llegar a las pistas de aterrizaje Ahome miro el enorme avión que los esperaba a ella y Bankotsu, el Piloto estaba esperándolos muy cerca de la escalera de abordaje.

\- Buenas noches señor Sakamaki, Señora mucho gusto.

\- Buenas noches Suikotsu, disculpa la tardanza pero los invitados no querían que nos fuéramos.

\- No se preocupe señor, aquí con Jakotsu la espera se vuelve amena.

\- Hola Señora Sakamaki, n/n un gusto conocerla, Suikotsu me dijo que la esposa del jefe era hermosa pero creo que usted rebaso mis expectativas, es verdaderamente hermosa, aunque su esposo no se queda atrás, él está para comerse, es usted una afortunada.

Jakotsu que era una especie de azafata de vuelo, ya que parecía tener una preferencia sexual algo particular su aspecto lucía como el de una chica cuando en realidad era un chico.

\- n/n Mu...Muchas gracias Jakotsu, y tienes toda la razón, Bankotsu es todo un caballero, soy una afortunada.

\- el afortunado soy yo, porque tú aceptaste ser mi esposa Ahome.

\- Aww */* harán que me ponga romántica, mejor subamos al avión, el piloto Suikotsu estaba ansioso ¿No es así guapetón?

Jakotsu parecía estársele lanzando al piloto, pero el sin embargo estaba divertido con él.

\- Tienen razón, el destino de nuestro viaje aun es una sorpresa para mi esposa, así que vámonos.

\- Señora Sakamaki, déjeme decirle que además de llevarse al hombre más atractivo y bueno, es todo un romántico.

\- O/O Y...Yo

\- Vamos mi amor, Jakotsu es demasiado considerado al hablar tan bien de su jefe n_n

\- Suikotsu por favor vámonos.

\- Si señor como usted ordene.

Todos abordaron el avión, claro Ahome con ayuda de su esposo, ambos se habían cambiado para comodidad, el vuelo no sería tan largo pero aun así debían ir cómodos. Bankotsu se levantó para ir al baño. Ahome lo observo hasta que él se perdió en el pasillo.

\- Él la ama mucho n/n

\- Ah... Etto...Jakotsu me asustaste.

\- Disculpe por entrometerme pero es que la pareja que hacen usted y el amo Bankotsu es verdaderamente hermosa.

\- ¿En serio lo crees Jakotsu?

Al cuestionar a Jakotsu los ojos de Ahome se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Oh no señora, no debe llorar, seque esas lágrimas, en serio le digo la verdad hacen una muy bonita pareja, él es un hombre muy bueno y se nota que usted también es noble y de un dulce corazón.

Ahome secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Jakotsu le había extendido.

\- Muchas gracias Jakotsu.

\- Oh no, no tiene que agradecerme, la dejaré sola el amo esta por volver, checaré que el guapo Suikotsu no me necesite en la cabina ;)

-Bankotsu salió del sanitario con la cara lavada, parecía un poco pálido, Ahome no dejo de observarlo.

\- ¿Que sucede mi amor? ¿Porque me miras así? -

\- ¿Estás bien Ban...Cariño?

\- Si hermosa ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ven aquí siéntate conmigo.

Ahome estiro su mano para ofrecérsela a Bankotsu en un gesto que el acepto encantado, Ahome hizo que él se sentara a su lado y ella le acarició el rostro, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Te vez un poco pálido ¿seguro que estás bien?

Bankotsu se llevó la mano de Ahome a los labios para besarla.

\- Siempre que esté contigo yo estaré muy bien mi hermosa Ahome.

\- Ahora les traigo una botella de Champagne muy dulce, enfriada especialmente para la feliz pareja.

Ahome y Bankotsu miraban a Jakotsu, sus gestos y ademanes provocaban algo de risa, ya que era muy esporádico y directo, no le importaba lo que pudieran decir de él.

\- Gracias Jakotsu, sírvenos un poco por favor.

\- Claro que si amo enseguida.

Luego de que Jakotsu sirviera la Champagne él se marchó de ahí dejando a solas a la pareja de recién casados.

\- Quiero brindar porque hoy soy el hombre más feliz sobre el universo entero, tengo a la mujer con la cual soñé toda mi vida para estar a mi lado siendo mi esposa, y me acompañará hasta el resto de mis días, no necesito más si te tengo a ti.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ahome recordara las palabras de las personas que aseguraban el amor infinito que Bankotsu le tenía, ella se fue acercando poco a poco hasta los labios de él, Bankotsu estaba sorprendido, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y en ese momento los labios de ella besaron los suyos.

Había sido ella quien lo había besado esta vez, Bankotsu cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso tan suave y delicado de ella.

\- Bankotsu, te quiero.

\- Yo te amo a ti mi princesa.

Ahome aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el aliento de ellos podía entremezclarse por la cercanía de sus bocas, Ahome tenía las mejillas encendidas en un tono carmesí y él la había sujetado muy delicadamente por el rostro.

Jakotsu miraba esa escena muy contento y sonrojado, se podría decir que estaba extasiado por el romance que estaba viendo, en ese momento el miró por una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Disculparan mis amos que interrumpa tanto romance, pero quiero informarles que estamos a punto de aterrizar en nuestro destino, la ciudad más romántica para consumar un amor tan lindo y especial como el de ustedes... A mi derecha pueden apreciar la torre Eiffel.

Ahome abrió los ojos como platos, miro a través de la ventana y vio la enorme torre completamente iluminada.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. PRIMER NOCHE EN PARIS

_**Nota de Autor: **_Hola bueno apenas es el primer capítulo donde les dejo una nota de Autor y es para agradecerles por sus Reviews y sus Follows para con mis Fics, me gusta mucho lo que hago y sobre todo lo disfruto, a pesar de que estos personajes no me pertenecen los siento parte de mi al escribir espero que al igual que yo estén disfrutando de leer esta historia que aunque creo es algo predecible siento que tiene potencial para atraparlos :D

Espero seguir recibiendo sus Rw y comentarios, saben que espero leerlos ansiosa.

**Nota: **_«pensamientos de Ahome»_****

**Capítulo 5.- La primera noche en París.**

Jakotsu miraba esa escena muy contento y sonrojado, se podría decir que estaba extasiado por el romance que estaba viendo, en ese momento miró por una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Disculparán mis amos que interrumpa tanto romance, pero quiero informarles que estamos a punto de aterrizar en nuestro destino, la ciudad más romántica para consumar un amor tan lindo y especial como el de usted... A mi derecha pueden apreciar la torre Eiffel.

Ahome abrió los ojos como platos, miro a través de la ventana y vio la enorme torre completamente iluminada.

\- O/O Pa...Paris -

\- Si hermosa, quería venir aquí contigo -

Ahome se giró para ver a Bankotsu a los ojos.

\- G...Gracias Bankotsu, por todo esto que estás haciendo, me haces muy feliz.

Bankotsu se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente, ella no hizo nada por evitar ese beso.

\- ¡Aaawww! Pero que hermoso que el amor está en el aire, si claro porque venimos en un avión.

Ahome y Bankotsu se separaron un poco mientras sonreían y miraban a Jakotsu, sus comentarios podían ser muy graciosos, ya que tenía un buen sentido del humor.

\- Por favor abróchense los cinturones, nuestro piloto está por iniciar el aterrizaje.

Ambos obedecieron y se abrocharon los cinturones, Ahome tomó la mano de Bankotsu y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

El aterrizaje fue perfecto, Suikotsu y Jakotsu se despidieron de la pareja recordando que en un mes estarían de vuelta por ellos, una limosina los esperaba para llevarlo al lugar donde sería su noche de bodas.

**_«Estamos Bankotsu y yo solos, en la ciudad más romántica del mundo en nuestro viaje de bodas y...O/O no...No sé si podre entregarme a él, él me dijo que no me obligaría a nada pero ahora yo...soy su esposa ...»_**

El camino por las calles de Paris estaba resultando de lo más hermoso para la pareja, Ahome a pesar de haber viajado a muchos lugares no imagino conocer Paris y mucho menos en su luna de miel con su esposo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el lugar que escogí para estar juntos Ahome?

\- O/O Si Bankotsu e...es bellísimo, en algún momento creí que no podría conocer Paris u/u .

\- ¿Por qué lo dices hermosa?.

\- Es un lugar tan hermoso, les dije a mis padres que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, pero nuestros problemas económicos habían comenzando así que no era posible un viaje u/u .

\- Pero ahora aquí estamos hermosa, tú y yo... juntos.

\- O/O E...e...Sí y en nuestra luna de miel.

El notable sonrojo y nerviosismo de Kagome se notaba en su rostro y en su voz.

\- Hermosa te dije que si no estás segura de eso, yo no te obligaré a que suceda nada.

\- Pero...

\- No digas nada, soy feliz con el solo hecho de saberte mi esposa y tenerte a mi lado me hace aún más feliz.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta que Ahome estaba nerviosa por el hecho de estar ahí, aunque el soñaba mucho con hacer suya a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, no la presionaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

\- Bankotsu gracias, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, por entenderme, por protegerme, por todo lo que haces por mí.

\- Sabes por qué lo hago Ahome, ¡te amo! y eres lo más importante de mi vida de principio a fin.

El corazón de Ahome se aceleró al escuchar las palabras de Bankotsu, sus latidos eran tan poderosos que sentía que el corazón saltaría de su pecho, sus mejillas se pintaron de un suave tono carmesí, ella tenía miedo que Bankotsu pudiera escuchar esos poderosos latidos, esas vibraciones que estaban comenzando a surgir en ella.

\- Mañana iremos a conocer lugares como la Torre Eiffel, La Catedral de Notre Dame, La avenida de los campos Elíseos, también te llevare a La Ópera Garnier, El Arco del Triunfo, la Basílica del Sacre.

\- O/O También podríamos visitar los museos El Louvre, Museo de Orsay y el Museo Nacional de Historia Natural de Francia.

\- Claro que si hermosa, podremos visitar todos esos lugares, estaremos un mes aquí y quiero que lo disfrutes, igual quiero llevarte a las mejores casas de moda de parís.

\- No necesito más de lo que ya tengo Bankotsu.

\- No es porque lo necesites princesa, tú eres hermosa con lo que uses, pero quiero consentirte.

Ahome quiso agradecer nuevamente pero solo le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa a Bankotsu, mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura, él lucía un poco cansado, era lógico los preparativos, la fiesta, la despedida, el viaje todo había sucedido en un solo día.

\- Luces un poco agotado Bankotsu ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Estoy bien mi hermosa, estar a tu lado me devuelve mis energías.

\- O/O Ba...Bankotsu que estás diciendo.

Ahome se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de él, y es que él era tan sincero y transparente con respecto a sus sentimientos que miraba fijamente a los ojos a su amada Ahome mientras le expresaba su sentir, en esos ojos de azul intenso no había una sola pizca de mentira.

\- Ahome ¡Te amo!

Diciendo esto, Bankotsu tomó suavemente la mejilla de Ahome y depositó un beso sobre el flequillo que cubría su frente, la respiración de ella se volvió muy lenta al sentir tan cerca de su rostro el cálido aliento de Bankotsu, ella cerro sus ojos esperando recibir tal vez un beso en los labios por parte de él y así seria pero fueron interrumpidos.

\- Señor disculpe que lo moleste pero hemos llegado.

Ahome abrió los ojos lentamente, por alguna extraña razón no recibir ese beso le había provocado un vacío en el estómago.

\- Gracias Renkotsu, podrías bajar nuestro equipaje y llevarlo adentro.

Ahome giró su vista para ver por la ventana, estaban en un edificio muy lujoso con una vista increíble de "La Ville Lumiere" como era conocida parís.

\- ¿Alquilaste un departamento para nuestra estadía aquí?

\- No lo alquilé.. El departamento es nuestro

Ahome miró a Bankotsu, en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa que le causaban las palabras de su ahora esposo.

\- O/O Nu...Nuestro, no eso no es posible, ¿Es de tu familia?

\- Este departamento está a tu nombre, es mi regalo de bodas para ti, mi amada Ahome.

**_«¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de besarlo? pero tengo miedo ¿Qué es todo esto?»._**

\- ¿Ahome? ¿Estás bien hermosa?

\- ¡Ah! Si, Bankotsu yo...

\- No tienes que decir nada princesa.

\- Si Bankotsu O/O si tengo que decir algo...

Ahome hizo una pausa muy larga, su respiración era agitada, parecía que hubiera corrido un maratón, la mirada de Bankotsu estaba clavada en ella.

\- Bankotsu tu...Tú no tienes que darme lujos, ni nada costoso para ganarte mi cariño, yo no necesito más de lo que tengo, te agradezco por apoyar a mi familia pero...

Los ojos de Ahome se habían cristalizado por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus brillantes ojos color chocolate.

\- Pero no quiero que pienses que con esto podrás comprar mi amor o mi cariño, nos conocemos desde la infancia y... y yo...yo...

\- Ahome no tienes que decir más, perdóname si te hice pensar que todo esto era para comprar tu cariño, no lo hago por eso, jamás trataría de comprarte con regalos, sé qué tipo de chica eres y es por eso que me enamore de ti.

\- O/O Ban... - Ahome fue interrumpida antes de poder nombrarlo.

\- Es por eso que te amo, es por eso que deseaba tanto que fueras mi esposa, no quería otra chica que no fueras tú, porque nadie, nadie será jamás como tú, mi hermosa, cristalina y única Ahome.

El corazón de Ahome había dado un vuelco dentro de ella, podía sentir como si el corazón colapsara completamente y después de unos segundos se reanimara automáticamente con latidos tan poderosos que podían asomar por su pecho, estaba tan emocionada que tenía mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía.

**_«¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseo que me bese? ¿Qué es esto que grita mi corazón? no puedo enamorarme de Bankotsu en un solo día... No, eso no es posible; pero... entonces que es todo esto que siento, si le pidiera que me bese ahora para que yo aclare mis sentimientos es probable que piense que me he dejado deslumbrar por todo lo que me ha dado._**

**_No...No es eso, no quiero que piense eso, hace un momento tener cerca su aliento yo...yo desee con tantas fuerzas que me besara, quería sentir sus labios una vez más»._**

\- Entremos.

Ahome salió de sus pensamientos de golpe y tomó la mano que su esposo le ofrecía, Bankotsu ya había bajado del auto, ella salió con cuidado, el equipaje ya se encontraba dentro del departamento de los recién casados, Renkotsu se había encargado de eso.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, Ahome fue sorprendida por Bankotsu quién la tomo en brazos.

\- O/O Bankotsu ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Ahome estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

\- Es una tradición cargar a la novia mientras entramos a nuestro apartamento ¿No es así?

\- O/O E...Etto -

\- ¡Sshh! No me niegues esta oportunidad - Susurro Bankotsu.

\- U/U E...Está bien - Dijo Ahome en un susurro apenas audible y con las mejillas encendidas en un tono carmesí.

La habitación era muy amplia, tenía un enorme balcón con una vista espectacular hacia la torre Eiffel, podía verse un hermoso paisaje desde ahí, la habitación estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas que se encontraban esparcidos por la alfombra, la cama era decorada por un corazón hecho de pétalos que tenían dos rosas en el interior además de tener las iniciales de sus nombres, la luz de las velas eran las encargadas de iluminar ese mágico lugar, Ahome estaba completamente sorprendida por el detalle, una helada champagne estaba cerca de la cama.

Bankotsu se aproximó a la cama con Kagome en brazos, ella lo miraba mientras en su cabeza se recreaban escenas de lo que podría suceder esa noche, pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que era depositada con mucha delicadeza sobre la cama con los pétalos de rosas, después de dejarla ahí Bankotsu se acercó al balcón para mirar el paisaje, Ahome se liberó de sus zapatillas y camino al encuentro de su ahora esposo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. NOCHE DE BODAS

**Capítulo 6. Noche de bodas.**

Bankotsu se aproximó a la cama con Ahome en brazos, ella lo miraba mientras en su cabeza se recreaban escenas de lo que podría suceder esa noche, pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que era depositada con mucha delicadeza sobre la cama con los pétalos de rosas, después de dejarla ahí Bankotsu se acercó al balcón para mirar el paisaje, Ahome se liberó de sus zapatillas y caminó al encuentro de su ahora esposo.

\- Luces agotado mi... mi amor - decía Ahome con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si estoy un poco cansado, antes de la boda estuve en la oficina dejando todo en orden para poder estar aquí un mes sin ser molestados.

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado por mi y -Ahome hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- y siento que no lo merezco.

\- No digas eso, sabes que todo esto es lo que siempre soñé, te amo Ahome.

Un tono carmesí coloreó las mejillas de Ahome, ella había escuchado a Bankotsu decirle que la amaba muchas veces anteriormente; pero ahora cada que lo repetía la estremecía aun más, en ella estaba creciendo un sentimiento que no sabía como explicar, pero ahí estaba viviendo dentro de ella.

Bankotsu no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y un sentimiento muy poderoso le gritaba a ella que lo besara, Ahome se aproximó más a Bankotsu acortando la distancia entre ellos, él se dio cuenta de eso y se acercá más a ella sujetandola por la cintura, la respiracion de Ahome era entrecortada, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, el roce de las manos de él sobre su cintura le provocaba una descarga en todo el cuerpo, pero aun así ella estaba decidida a besarlo, quería aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

~ Recuerdos ~

_**\- Su esposo debe estar realmente feliz - **_

_**\- Si claro, ambos lo somos - **_

_**\- Claro así debe ser, cuando dos personas deciden unir sus vidas para siempre, debe ser porque se aman muchísimo, y cuando eso sucede no debemos dejar que el tiempo se nos ponga en contra, no importa si hoy son novios y al día siguiente ya son esposos, deben aprovechar estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible**__**.**___

~ Fin recuerdos ~

Segundos antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Bankotsu ella recordó esa pequeña plática que tuvo con Inuyasha durante el baile, eso le dio valor para cosumar aquel beso, la calidez de los labios de Bankotsu la estremecieron, la húmeda lengua de Bankotsu acarició los labios de Ahome para abrirse paso al interior de su boca, las manos de Ahome estaban aferradas a la espalda de su ahora esposo.

Él la sujeto por la cintura profundizando más el beso apegándola a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su calor cerca de él, lo hacía sentir tan vivo, no podía pensar en otra cosa. La amaba como a nadie todo lo que estaba pasando era como un sueño, ahora Ahome era su esposa, quizás no por las razones correctas pero él haría lo posible para que su amor fuera correspondido aunque tal vez no sería lo mejor para ella, él queria ser egoísta y disfrutar del amor que siempre tuvo por la que alguna vez fue solo su amiga y que tuvo la dicha de convertirla en algo más; aunque, pensar en que podía ser hacerla sufrir lo atormentaba; aun así la necesitaba tanto, la deseaba tanto y la amaba más que a su propia vida.

_**«**__**Un momento, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que le estoy haciendo a la mujer que amo? Debo detenerme, no puedo obligarla a esto**__**».**_

De un momento a otro rompió el beso que ambos estaban disfrutando, se separó un poco de su amada y la contempló agitada y un tanto despeinada, con una mirada que denotaba confusión.

Lo que Bankotsu no sabía es que Ahome tenía su propio conflicto mental: Disfrutar de la pasión del momento y el deseo que había despertado en ella hacia su esposo o detenerse porque no estaba segura si aquel sentimiento que tenía era aunténtico amor.

Aquellos pensamientos que la torturaban pero que fueron menguando mientras más correspondía a los besos de Bankotsu, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, sus anchos hombros, su largo cabello que apretaba entre sus delicadas manos y lo incitaba a continuar acercando más sus cuerpos, no se esperó nunca que fuera él quien deshiciera aquella unión tan pasional y mayor fuera su sorpresa al tener una fuerte sensacion de vacío al verse alejada del ser que le estaba proporcionando tanta calidez en todo su cuerpo con tan solo un beso y unas cuantas caricias en su cintura.

_**«**__**¿Por qué te detiendes Bankotsu? Es... ¿Es acaso que no deseabas esto? ¿Fue que hice algo mal? O sucedió lo que más temía, piensas que lo estoy haciendo por agradecimiento, por todos los lujos que me estas brindando**__**».**_

Se miraron sin soltar el abrazo, Bankotsu seguía sujetandola por la cintura y Ahome parecía no querer bajar sus brazos, que rodeaban el cuello del ojiazul. Se miraban de manera profunda, como si tratasen de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Un silencio incomodo invadió aquella hermosa habitacion, Ahome esperaba una explicación y Bankotsu no sabía que decir.

\- Hermosa, yo...-Por fin rompió el silencio Bankotsu pero fue interrumpido por Ahome.

\- No me estas obligando a nada -repuso muy segura, aunque al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de él, desvió rapidamente la mirada y un sonrojo invadió todo su rostro- Lo... Lo que hago, lo hago por...porque asi lo siento y deseo.

Apesar de el asombro no podía evitar sentir ternura por esa mujer que estaba frente a él, Bankotsu tomo suavemente la barbilla de su esposa para que lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente, ella escondía un poco la mirada pero por fin permitió que él pudiera verla comprobando asi que sus palabras eran ciertas, La conocía tan bien y ella nunca mentiría con algo tan serio e importante como eso.

\- Te amo -Susurró él cerca del oido de su amada y esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso que anteriormente él había interrumpido.

Bankotsu no volvería a interrumpir, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Ahome le dieron la seguridad que necesitaba, tomó a su amada por la cintura con firmeza acercando sus cuerpos nuevamente, la intensidad de los besos fue aumentando poco a poco, Bankotsu deslizó su mano por la espalda de Kagome con mucha suavidad y ternura, hasta llegar al liston del corse de su vestido, ella estaba aferrada al cuello de él con ambas manos mientras enrredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo, el juego de sus lenguas se hacía cada vez más fogozos y anímico, ellos estaban sucumbiendo ante el deseo.

Bankotsu jaló con suavidad el listón satinado y este cedió sin tanta resistencia, Kagome sintió como se aflojó el vestido eso la tensó un poco pero recordo que estaba bien, Bankotsu era su esposo y ella deseaba en el fondo que eso sucediera. El corsé se aflojo permitiendo que Bankotsu pudiera deslizar sus manos en el interior del vestido, pudo sentir parte de la desnuda espalda de Ahome, el roce de las manos de Bankotsu sobre la suave piel de Ahome causó que ella soltara un leve suspiro pero fue capaz de contenerse, el vestido cayo al piso dejando el cuerpo de la joven semidesnudo, ella vió a Bankotsu, él no podía evitar mirarla jamás había visto el cuerpo de Kagome de ese modo, debajo del vestido de novia Kagome llevaba un baby doll blanco de encaje, podía verse a través de él la palida piel de Ahome, el rostro de ella se ruborizó un poco dándole nuevamente ese aire de ternura e inocencia que tanto había cautivado a Bankotsu por años.

\- ¿Quieres que continuemos? Si quieres que me detenga lo haré -Bankotsu sabía que esa sería la primera vez de Ahome y no quería forzarla a nada, sabía bajo que terminos y condiciones se casaron y él había aceptado eso.

Ahome no respondió únicamente posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se paró en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, Bankotsu al ver esa acción la ayudo sujetándola de la cintura, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él sin dejar de besarlo, una carga de adrenalina activo los sentidos de Bankotsu y poco a poco fue apartando sus labios de los de Ahome para que el pudiera rosar con sus labios y sus besos el cuello de ella, Bankotsu fue bajando sus besos hasta que llegó al cuello, pasó rosando detenidamente sus labios por esa suave piel y pasó su lengua, eso provocó una tensión en los pechos de Ahome, podían notarse sus duros pezones por la trasparencia de aquel pequeño encaje que la cubría, ella le sacó la camisa a Bankotsu y sintió esa misma necesidad de probar el cuerpo atlético de su amante, Kagome besó y rozó con su lengua el cuello de Bankotsu el no pudo contenerse más y la levanto del suelo, Kagome por inercia abrió las piernas para quedar montada sobre él.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Nota de Autor: **__Bueno que les puedo yo decir, estoy muy contenta y emocionada con esta novela, es la que más ha recibido sus Review y eso me da muchísima alegría, el capítulo de hoy es más corto de lo usual, pero quería proponerles que si este capítulo alcanza los 30 Rw yo subiré un cap. LEMMON de la noche de bodas de esta parejita, así que ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra, por ahora me despido y les veré en el próximo cap._


	7. AMANTES

_**Nota De Autor: **__Hola les quiero agradecer de corazón por todo su apoyo para con mi trabajo, es muy gratificante darme cuenta que existen personas que se toman su tiempo para leer estas líneas que les escribo con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Además de estas palabras quiero ADVERTIRLES que este capítulo contiene un poco de LEMMON, así que leerlo es bajo su propio riesgo, disculparan que el capítulo sea tan corto pero quería enfocarme únicamente en su noche de entrega. Así que dicho esto nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Disfrútenlo, les agradezco por todos sus Reviews e Inbox's esperando seguir leyéndoles._

**Capítulo 7. Amantes.**

\- ¿Quieres que continuemos? Si quieres que me detenga lo haré -Bankotsu sabía que esa sería la primera vez de Ahome y no quería forzarla a nada, sabía bajo que términos y condiciones se casaron y él había aceptado eso.

Ahome no respondió únicamente posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se paró en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, Bankotsu al ver esa acción la ayudó sujetándola de la cintura, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él sin dejar de besarlo, una carga de adrenalina activó los sentidos de Bankotsu y poco a poco fue apartando sus labios de los de Ahome para poder rozar con sus labios y sus besos el cuello de ella, Bankotsu fue bajando sus besos desde la garganta de Ahome hasta que llego a su cuello, pasó rozando detenidamente sus labios por esa suave piel y pasó su lengua, eso provocó una tensión en los pechos de Ahome, podían notarse sus duros pezones por la trasparencia de aquel pequeño encaje que la cubría. Ella le sacó la camisa a Bankotsu y sintió esa misma necesidad de probar el cuerpo atlético de su amante, Ahome besó y rozó con su lengua el cuello de Bankotsu el no pudo contenerse más y la levanto del suelo, Ahome por inercia abrió las piernas para quedar montada sobre él.

Ahome sentía las fuertes manos de Bankotsu apoderándose de sus caderas y podía sentir claramente como sus sentidos se nublaban, estaba perdiendo la cordura por las caricias de él. Bankotsu volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Ahome pero los besos eran más intensos y pasionales además de tener rodeada la cintura de Bankotsu con sus piernas ella tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

Bankotsu caminó muy despacio hasta la cama y depositó suavemente a su amada, sentía la necesidad de volver completamente suya a la mujer que amo desde su niñez, pero quería hacerlo bien.

Ahome estaba sonrojada, a Bankotsu le parecía una diosa sonrojada guiada por la melodía del placer.

\- Déjame sentirte, déjame tomarte -Bankotsu susurró al oído de Ahome mientras la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Ahome se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aire caliente y jadeante de los labios de él.

Ella sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello y separó ligeramente sus piernas, Bankotsu entendió bien las señales, él se abrió paso entre las piernas de Ahome para quedar sobre ella, descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello llenándolo de besos que fue llevando hasta su hombro, y con sus labios bajó uno de los tirante del baby doll de Ahome, ella estaba acariciando suavemente la espalda de él.

Bankotsu ya no podía resistir más, así que con sus manos terminó de bajar ambos tirantes del baby doll dejando al descubierto los bien formados pechos de Ahome que eran coronados por sus excitados pezones color rosa, las mejillas de Ahome estaban completamente sonrojadas pero un sentimiento de deseo y pasión deseaba que Bankotsu la hiciera suya.

_**«Estaré a tu lado para siempre lo he decidido en mi corazón, quiero creer en este sentimiento con toda mi alma... y estar segura de que es un abierto y honesto amor».**_

Los pensamientos de Kagome estaban desbordantes por aquella sensación de lujuria y deseo justo en ese momento ella arqueó la espalda al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Bankotsu formando círculos alrededor de uno de sus pezones, mientras acariciaba suavemente su otro pecho con su mano, no pudo evitar que un gemido ahogado escapara de sus labios. Después de unos minutos tomó el otro pecho de Ahome del mismo modo que el primero, pero esta vez decidió morder suavemente el duro pezón de su amante quien arqueó aún más la espalda al sentir los dientes de Bankotsu, quien después de esa acción subió hasta sus labios para tomarlos prisioneros, la húmeda lengua de Bankotsu se abrió paso en la boca de ella, Ahome estaba tan excitada que la humedad de su sexo había humedecido sus bragas, Ahome en un movimiento rápido pasó sus manos por el torso de él bajando hasta llegar a el botón de su pantalón, el cual desabotonó sin pudor, Bankotsu la ayudó y se liberaron de los pantalones de él, debajo del bóxer de lycra podía notarse la dura erección del miembro de Bankotsu.

Ahome aun tenía puestas sus húmedas bragas y el baby doll a la mitad de su cintura, Bankotsu deslizó sus manos desde los pechos de Ahome bajando por su cintura y apretando sus caderas con un poco de fuerza terminó quitándole el baby doll, rozó con sus manos un poco sus bragas provocando que Ahome levantara un poco las caderas, Bankotsu introdujo su mano dentro de las bragas de Ahome para descubrir que la intimidad de Ahome estaba completamente mojada, Bankotsu deslizó las bragas de Ahome por sus piernas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

\- Ba...Bankotsu se gentil... es mi primera vez -Ahome susurraba para no romper el momento el asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad y ternura, él ya sabía eso y quería cuidarla, hacerla disfrutar tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez más Bankotsu se llevó a su boca el pecho de su amada, él estaba lamiendo con locura los rosados y duros pezones de ella mientras tocaba con sus dedos la hendidura virginal de Ahome, ella se contraía una y otra vez al sentir tanto la humedad de la lengua de Bankotsu como sus dedos tocando su intimidad. Bankotsu terminó por quitarse sus bóxer para dejar visible su prominente erección, Ahome estaba en la orilla de la cama con sus piernas ligeramente separas, ella deseaba sentir a Bankotsu dentro de ella, su lujuria estaba nublándole la razón, el sentido común, solo deseaba una cosa volverse una con su amante.

Bankotsu se acomodó entre las piernas de Ahome, quien se encontraba un poco nerviosa, aunque deseaba eso al igual que Bankotsu era su primera vez, pudo sentir como el duro miembro de Bankotsu comenzaba a rozar su húmeda hendidura, la sujetó de las caderas con suavidad y dejó que su miembro por fin penetrara la virginidad de Ahome un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Ahome. Bankotsu comenzó a entrar y salir de aquella dulce intimidad dejando una pequeña línea de sangre que indicaba que ella se había entregado a él por primera vez.

Ahome dejó escapar varios gemidos en su rostro podía verse la expresión de dolor y placer, Bankotsu comenzó a penetrarla suavemente pero cada vez iba haciendo más rápidas las estocadas, él selló los gemidos de Ahome con un beso apasionado pero sin dejar de penetrarla.

Ella apretaba las sábanas con ambas manos, estaba completamente excitada, al sentir la lengua de Bankotsu jugando con la suya Ahome dejó las sabanas para rodear el cuello de Bankotsu, él se levantó con Ahome en brazos su miembro aun permanecía en la palpitante intimidad de ella, Bankotsu se sentó en la orilla de la cama para que ella quedara sobre él, ella frotaba su intimidad contra el miembro de él provocando que Bankotsu ahogara un gruñido por la acción de ella, podía sentir como se contraía cada vez más el interior de la intimidad de su amada, quería que ella llegara a tener un buen orgasmo; Bankotsu se levantó de golpe de la cama con su erecto miembro dentro de ella provocándole una expresión de dolor pero que le resultaba placentero, Bankotsu la tenía sujetada por la parte inferior de sus piernas impulsándola de arriba abajo para que su miembro se deslizara por su húmeda cavidad.

\- Aaah! ¡Aah! Ba…Bankotsu yo… -Ahome no pudo terminar de decir la última palabra un fuerte grito salió de los labios de Ahome al llegar al clímax de su excitación, Bankotsu había dejado su ardiente sabor en el interior de Ahome y ella había desfogado toda su excitación sobre el miembro de su amante.

Bankotsu depositó a Ahome con mucha ternura sobre la cama cubriéndola con una sábana traslúcida con la que podía ver las enmarcadas curvas de su ahora mujer sin ningún problema, él se metió a la cama abrazándola por la espalda hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Amor y recuerdos

**CAPITULO 8.- Amor y Recuerdos**

Bankotsu depositó a Ahome con mucha ternura sobre la cama cubriéndola con una sábana traslucida con la que podía ver las enmarcadas curvas de su ahora mujer sin ningún problema, él se metió a la cama abrazándola por la espalda hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por el enorme ventanal, la calidez de aquellos rayos despertó a la mujer que yacía completamente desnuda sobre la cama siendo abrazada por su esposo.

« Ba...Bankotsu se gentil...E...Es mi primera vez» En ese momento al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de él mientras dormía, Ahome recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior logrando ruborizarse por ello.

\- Buenos días Princesa -Bankotsu se había despertado y no podía evitar mirarla con ternura, ella se veía tan radiante, con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate tan brillantes y ese tono carmesí pintando sus mejillas.

\- B...Bu...Buenos días -Respondió Ahome tímidamente.

Ahome tenía agarrada con fuerza la sabana que cubría su desnudez, Bankotsu no podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios y eso ruborizaba aún más a la joven.

\- U/U Ba...Bankotsu yo... -Ahome no pudo terminar su frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de Bankotsu, ella correspondió al beso sin ningún problema, estaban unidos en un pasional beso, sin importarles nada más que ellos dos, después de unos segundos cuando el oxígeno se les terminaba ellos se separaron ligeramente aun podían sentir el aliento de sus agitadas respiraciones.

\- K...K...Koishiteru -Dijo Ahome con nerviosismo, haciendo que la mirada azul intenso se quedara completamente desorbitada al escuchar esa palabra, Bankotsu no podía creer que esas palabras estarían saliendo de la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

\- Te amo muchísimo más Ahome, eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida -Bankotsu estaba aferrado a su amada no quería soltarla, ese momento se había vuelto lo más preciado para él.

Después de sus mutuas confesiones y aquel fuerte abrazo Bankotsu besó a Kagome febrilmente, ellos no querían soltarse cada vez se volvió más intenso ese beso, pasando a caricias más pasionales por parte de ambos, terminando Bankotsu sobre ella. La luna de miel se había convertido en un verdadero derroche de miel y pasión, nuevamente terminaron entregándose el uno al otro.

...

\- Miroku, ¿Crees que Inuyasha acepte quedarse aquí en Tokio? Yo aún no estoy segura -Mientras tanto Sango se encontraba conversando con su esposo en el jardín de la mansión Higurashi donde se habían hospedado mientras esperaban el regreso de la pareja de recién casados.

\- No lo sé mi hermosa Sango, pero espero que sí, sabes que Inuyasha es como un hermano para mí y desde que lo contrate ha marchado todo bien en el negocio, aunque aun no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por parte de Bankotsu.

\- Ya nos los dijo muchas veces y creo que tiene razón, Ahome acaba de enterarse que nosotros seremos papás y ella más que ser mi prima es como una hermana, ella querrá estar siempre pendiente de mi embarazo y si seguimos en el extranjero ella ira para allá, Bankotsu y ella son recién casados eso no les ayudaría mucho, además es una buena oferta Miroku, te está ofreciendo ser su mano derecha en la empresa -Sango parecía estarle llamando la atención a Miroku.

\- Lo se hermosa, es solo que también pienso en Inuyasha, como tomará todo esto, no me gustaría que se regresara solo al extranjero.

\- Tienes razón cariño y por eso hoy vamos a convencer a Inuyasha de que acepte la propuesta de Bankotsu.

Miroku solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Sango para abrazarla. Mientras tanto en un gran edificio que rentaba departamentos se encontraba instalado Inuyasha, estaba recostado en el sofá, recordando su vida en Tokio años atrás.

~ Flash Back ~

\- Inuyasha amor porque no adelantamos la boda ¿Muero de ganas de ser tu esposa?

\- Sabes que igual muero de ganas de hacerte mi esposa, mi adorada Kikyo pero... Quiero que tengas una boda de ensueño, quiero darte lo mejor.

\- Inuyasha ya me has dado lo mejor, todo este tiempo a tu lado me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Te amo -Kikyo acariciaba con delicadeza la barbilla de Inuyasha.

\- Te amo más mi hermosa Kikyo -Inuyasha tomaba con fuerza la cintura de Kikyo atrayéndola hacia el en un tierno beso.

...

\- Inuyasha falta demasiado para la boda, ¡casémonos ya!, cúmpleme ese capricho, vamos a casarnos por el civil, no me importa si no tenemos invitados, hagámoslo ya, seria hermoso cometer una locura por amor ¿No lo crees? n/n -Kikyo le sonreía a Inuyasha de una forma tierna y sincera aunque había mucha suplica en sus palabras.

\- Los preparativos ya comenzaron, aún no han terminado tu vestido de novia, mis padres están en Londres, no pueden hacer un viaje tan precipitado, mi padre tiene asuntos que atender ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo con urgencia? Solo faltan 3 meses - Cuestionaba Inuyasha al tiempo que acariciaba su larga cabellera color azabache.

\- No me hagas caso amor, estoy tan ansiosa pero... tienes razón solo quedan 3 meses -Kikyo le sonreía con nostalgia a Inuyasha.

~ Fin Flash Back ~

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no compartiste conmigo algo tan importante? -Inuyasha hablaba en voz alta para el mismo, mientras cubría su rostro con el antebrazo- Por qué no me di cuenta, te amaba tanto y no pude ser capaz de percibir lo que te estaba pasando, mientras tú te estabas apagando yo...yo - Inuyasha se levantó de golpe del sofá y se dirigió al mini bar para servirse una copa, revivir el pasado le traía amargos recuerdos que el buscaba olvidar, en ese instante su móvil sonó sacándolo del trance en el que apenas estaba entrando.

• • Texto Recibido • •

Para: Inuyasha

De: Miroku Hiroshima

Asunto: Repórtate ¡Urgente!

\- Inuyasha necesitamos hablar contigo Sango y yo, por favor visítanos en la mansión Higurashi, adjunto un mapa con la ubicación exacta, no demores.

Inuyasha leyó el texto, solo tomo una chaqueta y salió en camino para encontrarse con Miroku, admitía que el estar solo no era bueno para él y menos en ese lugar, donde había conocido a la mujer que más amo y a la que perdió sin poder hacerla su esposa.

« Admito que una vez más Miroku tu oportuna intervención me ha salvado de perderme en un obscuro abismo, ver a esa pareja de recién casados me trajo muchos recuerdos, por un instante yo...yo vi a Kikyo frente a mí, quise abrazarla muy fuerte, quise besarla y decirle que la amaba pero me di cuenta que no eras tú, aunque pude ver tus ojos en ella».

Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la mansión de los Higurashi para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el rostro de Ahome, el parecido físico con Kikyo era algo que lo perturbaba y la mirada de la recién casada se le había clavado en el pensamiento, Inuyasha tomo un taxi para dirigirse al lugar acordado, miraba por la ventanilla mientras recordaba como fue el final de su historia de amor.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_\- Kikyo -Inuyasha tocaba la puerta del departamento de Kikyo, él estaba intranquilo esa mañana una semana antes justo de su boda Kikyo parecía distante._

_En el interior del departamento una joven se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto a la cama, con la piel tan pálida y unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas._

_\- I...nu...ya...sha -Kikyo apenas y estaba consiente, únicamente susurraba a pesar de escuchar que el tocaba la puerta con insistencia no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y mucho menos podía gritar._

_\- ¿Kikyo estás ahí? ¿Hermosa estas disgustada? -Inuyasha insistía tocando la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta alguna- ¡Kikyo!_

_\- Joven Inuyasha que bueno que está aquí, quería saber si algo paso entre ustedes -Una anciana que era vecina de Kikyo había abordado a Inuyasha._

_\- Hola señora Irasue ¡Buenas tardes! Kikyo y yo no hemos discutido, estamos con los preparativos de nuestra boda, pero le he estado escribiendo desde muy temprano y no me responde, ella quería que adelantáramos la boda pero mis padres no podían viajar así que no se si este disgustada por eso._

_\- Inuyasha, muchacho tengo un mal presentimiento porque no le dices a la portera que te entregue las llaves de su departamento, desde ayer ella no ha salido del apartamento -La mujer parecía algo preocupada._

_Inuyasha sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espina al escuchar a la mujer, era cierto que el día anterior no había visto a Kikyo pero ella le había dicho que era por las pruebas del vestido de novia y él no podría acompañarla, de inmediato Inuyasha corrió hacia la entrada del edificio para hablar con la portera, ella no se encontraba pero la hija de la mujer le dio las llaves del departamento de su novia, el corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de aquel departamento, las manos le temblaban tanto que apenas y pudo meter la llave en el cerrojo, al abrir se dio cuenta que el departamento estaba completamente ordenado tal como lo recordaba, no habían rastros de Kikyo por todo la sala._

_\- ¡Kikyo! ¿Dónde estás mi amor? -Inuyasha parecía tener un nudo en la garganta sus palabras parecían que se quebrarían antes de terminar de salir de sus labios._

_\- I...nu...ya...sha -Kikyo apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre._

_Inuyasha sintió una opresión en el pecho, parecía que había podido sentir el llamado de Kikyo porque habría sido imposible que la escuchase, ella se encontraba en muy mal estado, al abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su amada Inuyasha se tiro al suelo para sostenerla en sus brazos._

_\- ¿Que tienes mi amor? ¿Qué sucedió? llamare al médico, solo espera un segundo -Inuyasha sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo, pero ella lo impidió._

_\- N...No -parecía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento, sus labios estaban completamente pálidos y resecos, pero aun podía hablar- Ya no hay tiempo...mi amado Inu..._

_\- ¿Porque me dices esto? ¿Qué sucedió dímelo Kikyo? -Inuyasha tenía sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, tenía sujetado el cuerpo de su amada sin saber qué hacer._

_\- E...En ese cajón están todas las respuestas que buscas, per...perdóname yo...yo solo quería ser tu esposa -Los ojos de Kikyo se cristalizaban, a pesar de querer sonreír le era muy difícil, debido al dolor que estaba padeciendo._

_la anciana Irasue quien se encontraba tras Inuyasha se acercó al cajón al abrirlo se sorprendió por encontrar una gran cantidad de medicamentos, era posible que Kikyo estuviera enferma y nadie supiera de eso, al revolotear un poco en el cajón ella encontró un sobre blanco que con una fina caligrafía tenia escrito el nombre de Inuyasha, la mujer la tomo con mucho cuidado y se la entregó a Inuyasha, él no quería dejar de sostener el cuerpo de su amada así que le pidió a la mujer que sacara la carta del sobre y así lo hizo la mujer, extendió la carta y se la entregó a Inuyasha._

_**"Carta" **_

_**Mi querido y amado Inuyasha:**_

_**Para cuando leas estas líneas es probablemente porque ya no puedo seguir ocultando mi enfermedad o tal vez porque ya no estoy en este mundo, quiero que me perdones por no decirte lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, yo solo anhelaba poder estar junto a ti por toda la eternidad pero me he dado cuenta que la eternidad no existe, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es la frase más adecuada para esto. Quiero que me perdones por ser tan egoísta y ocultarte esto pero no quería causarte ningún dolor, esto fue demasiado incluso para mí y por esa misma razón decidí callarlo.**_

_**Hace un par de meses fui al médico para hacerme algunos estudios, me encontraron un poco más baja de mi peso, con algo de anemia, así que decidieron hacerme algunos estudios extras, aunque me sentía mal algunos días atrás no le dije nada al doctor, el día que decidimos la fecha de la boda recuerdas que recibí un mensaje de texto, era el medico que necesitaba hablar con urgencia conmigo, yo te mentí diciendo que era mensaje de una amiga, no quería preocuparte y mucho menos quería arruinar esa velada tan hermosa.**_

_**Al día siguiente me presente ante el médico y no sabía que él rompería mis ilusiones diciéndome que la leucemia estaba consumiendo mi vida de forma veloz, el me sugirió un trasplante de medula, quimioterapias pero yo no quise eso así que el doctor me dio 2 meses de vida, me pareció tan injusto, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué cuando encontré al hombre más maravilloso del mundo me sucedió esto? llore y grite aquí en mi departamento y me pregunte tantas veces porque a la gente que hace daño no le ocurre esto. Perdóname por pensar eso yo no debí pero tenía tanta rabia, ahora entiendo que si voy a morir es porque ya he sido feliz, feliz porque te tuve, feliz porque te conocí, feliz porque seré tu esposa y si eso no sucede, no importa porque siempre te amare no importando el lugar donde yo me encuentre.**_

_**¿Sabes? quise apresurar la fecha de nuestra boda, nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta y pensaba en mí, pero quería ser tu esposa, quería ser la señora de Taisho y que en mi lapida estuviera escrito el nombre de Kikyo Mori de Taisho, aunque pensaba en el gran dolor que te causaría solo deseaba estar a tu lado sin sentir que me tenías lastima , sin sentir que me tratabas diferente por estar enferma, entendí que no te convencería de cambiar la fecha si no te explicaba la razón por la que yo lo hacía, así que decidí dejar de insistir, si te decía la verdad era probable que aceptaras, pero no quería que fuera compasión.**_

_**Inuyasha, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, mi vida fue hermosa gracias a ti, disfrute cada momento a tu lado todos esos recuerdos me los llevo conmigo, nuevamente te pido perdón por herirte de esta manera pero era lo mejor, no te culpes por nada de esto, así es como decidí que fuera, sé que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz...**_

_**Deseo que seas que seas muy feliz mi amor, sé que en algún lugar habrá alguien que sea capaz de llenar el vacío que dejare con mi partida, pero no te cierres al amor.**_

_**Mi amor vive, disfruta la vida y no te lamentes por lo que no sucedió.**_

_**Te amo con todo mí ser**_

_**Kikyo **___

_\- No Kikyo no... ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTOOOOOO! -Inuyasha abrazaba el débil cuerpo de Kikyo al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color ámbar, él había terminado de leer la carta, no quería creer en esa carta -¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿PORQUEEEEEEE?_

_\- P...Perdóname Inu...yasha -Kikyo acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Inuyasha tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas -Yo...no quería que sufrieras._

_\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque sufriste tú sola? ¿Porque Kikyo? -Inuyasha sentía impotencia por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía._

_\- Porque...porque no quería verte así -Kikyo seguía acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Inuyasha- No quería verte sufrir, te amo y no quería esto._

_\- Kikyo, Mi Kikyo yo debí saberlo, debí darme cuenta yo tenía que haber estado contigo en esto, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname -Inuyasha no dejaba de pedir perdón mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Kikyo contra el suyo._

_\- T...Te amo -Kikyo apenas pudo susurrar al tiempo que la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de su amado caía._

_Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe al ver que los ojos de Kikyo se habían cerrado y su mano había caído sin fuerza alguna._

_\- ¿Kikyo? ¿Kikyo? ¡NOOOOO! por favor No me dejes, no te vayas Kikyo -Inuyasha abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Kikyo que había exhalado su último aliento hacia unos segundos- ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡TE NECESITO MI AMOR!_

_La anciana se encontraba tras Inuyasha, ella cubría su boca con una de sus manos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ver esa escena, una chica tan joven morir por culpa de una enfermedad y un joven que sufría por no poder hacer nada. _

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvían melancólicos y nostálgicos, el sacó su billetera y en uno de los compartimientos saco una hoja algo amarillenta y la abrió con mucha delicadeza, unos minutos después la cerro para depositarla nuevamente en su bolsillo.

\- Señor hemos llegado, esta es la dirección que me ha dado -El chofer del taxi sacó a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

\- Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio -Inuyasha bajó del auto sin esperar cambio, en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Miroku esperándole.

\- Inuyasha amigo mío ¿Qué sucede? no traes muy buena cara - Miroku trato de bromear con Inuyasha como era su costumbre pero se dio cuenta que su expresión no era la habitual.

\- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? -Miroku se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa, ella había llegado a la entrada de la mansión y había cuestionado a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejó que el flequillo cubriera su rostro, Sango se acercó a Miroku y le dio una palmadita a Miroku en el hombro mientras movía la cabeza de forma positiva, indicándole a Miroku que se acercara a su amigo, Miroku asintió y se acercó a Inuyasha.

\- Miroku, desde que vi a esa joven llamada Ahome yo... no he podido dejar de pensar en Kikyo -Inuyasha recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, Sango miraba con ternura a Inuyasha, ella sabía que ver a su prima le removería cosas del pasado y así había sido.

CONTINUARA...

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Bueno quiero disculparme por demorar en subir este capítulo la verdad es que tenía muchísimas ideas revueltas en la cabeza y me estaba costando trabajo encontrar la forma de continuarla, sé que pensaran Bueno, esta historia no era un BankxKag y porque nos habla de otros personajes Bueno la idea es que abarco detalles que considero importantes para la continuación de esta historia, así que por eso hice este pequeño capitulo relatando lo que vivió Inuyasha, así que esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero sus Rw con muchísimas ansias y les agradezco a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejarme algo escrito por aquí, es muy gratificante y satisfactorio poder leer sus comentarios, tienen todo mi agradecimiento de corazón, por otro lado quiero agradecerle a mi Beta Reader que me ayuda incondicionalmente y que a pesar de tener múltiples ocupaciones y deberes se toma el tiempo de leer mis historias y corregir los fallos que encuentra en ellas._


End file.
